


Mama, I Don't Wanna Die

by qui_nn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Son, Angst, Angst with a tad bit of comfort, Attempted Murder, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Ending, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Dream is in Prison, Finished this in five days, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jack and Niki are the villains imo, Minor Phil Watson Angst, Nobody really cares though, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Philza Redemption Arc, Sad Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sam Nook mentioned, Self-Harm, Swearing, Tags May Change, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit is the son of Awesamdude, Tubbo mentioned at one point, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, awesamdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qui_nn/pseuds/qui_nn
Summary: Title was taken from Bohemian Rhapsody by QueenSnowchester's bombing project was a success. Something happened when Tommy was exploring the rubble, though.
Relationships: Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 656
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Mama, I Don't Wanna Die

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will include swearing, bomb mentions, light self-harm, death, blood, and SBI FD angst ! Thank you to everyone who motivated me into writing 2.5k words in less than a week !!

Tommy wandered around the nuclear crater. Nihachu and Jack were talking, albeit suspicious, happily away from the younger. Tubbo, who was with him a few minutes ago, went to check the explosion rubble from the outside rather than the inside like said someone was doing. The teen was quite proud of his friend; he made a bomb! A real-life missile with his own two hands! Tommy had always known the other was fond of inventions and contraptions, but he had never thought that Tubbo would go so far into making a weapon for his nation. Still, he was proud and impressed. An itch at the back of the boy's throat ripped him out of his thoughts. He grumbled and tried to rid his throat of the mucus, in doing so; he let out a large cough. Tommy covered his mouth with his pale palm. He winced at the slight pain the cough had brought. The teen raised his hand to clean against his jeans but was met with a horrifying sight. He had coughed up blood.

“I’m pretty sure you may have gotten radiation from the crater, but you’re not showing any symptoms. So you’re probably fine.” Tubbo announced as the four drank their water in silence. Jack Manifold held a gleam in his eyes for a quick second, going unnoticed by the others. Niki, on the other hand, stifled a small laugh. Tommy didn’t celebrate, he didn’t drink his water either. His throat was sore from all the coughing. His hands were red and blistering,

_ Tommy glanced down at the blood on his hands. No--he--he couldn’t be dying. He wasn’t  _ supposed  _ to. He was supposed to  _ live  _ and be  _ great.  _ He clawed at the back of his hand, hoping to get the feeling off. His skin was burning. He wanted to cry. He wanted to  _ live.  _ “Tommy? You good in there?” Tubbo’s worried voice called for him outside of the bathroom. “Y-yeah! Just taking a big shit..” he forced out. Tommy turned on the faucet and started cleaning his hands, ignoring how his wounds screamed at him. _

“I think I’ve got to go, big man.” Tommy turned to Tubbo. Seeing him frown, he smiled back. “Gotta help Sam Nook with some of the site stuff. He’s my bitch, you know?” the other laughed. Jack and Niki stayed quiet, eyeing the teen warily. Tommy furrowed his eyebrows at this, when did they stop trusting him? He shook his head. He might just be imagining things, as always. “Well--I’ll, uh, see you all later!” He yelled as he walked out the door; drink gone and coat on. Once he was out of ear-shot, he grumbled, “I am never fucking going there ever fucking again. That was some creepy shit, right there…” he said under his breath, though no one was there. A tickle at the back of his throat snapped the teen out of his thoughts. He had forgotten about what was happening. Tommy coughed into his palm, small droplets of blood stained his hand. The taste of metal filled his mouth. He hated this taste. The teen brushed his hand onto his pant leg, smudging the brown blood onto the khaki colour.  _ Should I go to Sam and say the things I want to say? Maybe I should go to Techno and say sorry.  _ Thoughts a teen should never think filled his head. He  _ should  _ go to Sam  _ and  _ Techno. He pondered who he should go to first, and decided, because they were closer, that Techno was the way to go.  _ Hopefully _ , one part of his brain said,  _ Phil will be there.  _ He didn’t want to know what his ex-father would say.

Techno didn’t know what he was expecting on a late night. But he sure as hell wasn’t expecting this. 

A loud knock brought the piglin, enderman, and winged man out of their conversation. Phil raised an eyebrow at the door, his hand going to his sword. “I’ll get it.” Techno gruffly said. The man walked to the door, hand on sword, he opened it. In complete honesty, he didn’t even know Snowchester was only three miles away. In complete honesty, he didn’t know they were testing out a nuke today. In  _ all fucking honesty _ , he didn’t know his brother was dying. “ _ Ayoooooooo _ big--man!” Tommy’s voice echoed through the house, his vocals distorted. “Tommy? What--are you  _ drunk _ ?” Techno grimaced, stepping back. Something flashed in the teens' eyes, and he stood up straighter as if nothing had happened, he spoke, “Hey--” his voice was raspy, “Techno! How--are you, man? I haven’t--” he coughed, covering his mouth with his elbow. “Can you--” 

“Tommy, what the fuck?” Phil entered the scene, looking at his youngest.

“ _ Phillll!  _ Hey--I--” he kept pausing, Techno’s hand found its way to his brothers' temple, pulling away fast, “Holy--you’re burning up,” 

“I don’t...I don’t feel so well, Techie..” the boy muttered, his eyes drooping. “Imma’ just nap a bit, ok’y? I’ll ‘ee you la’er..'' his words slurred as he fell into Techno’s arms. He glanced at Phil, who kept his eyes trained on his son. Ranboo watched from behind, worriedness sneaking in.

“Look, I’m just saying--” 

“No, I  _ know  _ what you’re saying, Philza. But look, Tommy’s hurt and--” 

“Ranboo, we know you and Toms had a close relationship but that doesn’t mean--”

“I’m telling you! There’s something wrong--”

“No! We have to leave--”

“Will you two  _ shut up? _ ” Technoblade growled, his eyebrows were arched, teeth shown. Phil folded his wings, mouth slightly agape. Ranboo’s pointed ears drooped as he pursed his lips. Techno sighed, pinching his nose. “Ranboo’s right, Phil. Tommy is hurt and--” a groan from the bed made the trio pause their conversation. The piglin snapped his head around to see the teen, who seemed to be slowly opening his eyes. “Dad..?” Phil widened his eyes, and in no time, making it over to his son. Ranboo gave a puzzled look to Techno, who made an  _ ‘I’ll tell you later’  _ face; which the other had nodded at. “Yes?” the winged man asked with zero hesitation. Sure, he wasn’t  _ that  _ concerned about his youngest. He knew that the teen could get through anything, he was  _ Tommyinnit _ for god sakes. He was supposed to be strong. “..no..” Tommy whispered, though everyone could hear it. Techno raised a brow, what did he mean by  _ no?  _ “Not you..” his words were slurred and jumbled, “..Sam--I--I want--want Sam--I want my dad..” a few feet away, the enderman starting typing on his communicator. Thousands of blocks away, in a dark regal prison, a certain warden was receiving a dispatch. “I--Tommy--you--” Phil stuttered, stepping away from the bed. Tommy groaned as a wave of nausea hit him, he turned to his right and emptied all of his lunch onto the floor. “Fuck..” he slurred as he held his head, “my head is fucking killing me..” Techno didn’t look surprised at the vomit, just a tad bit annoyed, moreover he was worried for his brother; not that he would tell the gremlin, though. “I’ll get the rag and the regen pots.” He mumbled, climbing down into the living room. The teen groaned once more as he fully came into consciousness. “Hey, Tommy. How are you feeling?” Ranboo asked, trying to ignore Philza; who was huddled up in the corner, furiously typing away on his communicator. “Hey, boo, ran, what do I call you? I feel like absolute shit if you were wondering.”

“That’s uh..nice to hear?” the other sat on the edge of the bed, taking in Tommy's appearance. 

_ “Ranboo! Why is there a creeper running towards my house?”  _ Techno’s voice shouted from downstairs. 

“Creeper? Running?” Phil questioned, making Tommy’s face light up, “Sam! How--”

A loud knock rang through the cabin, startling Ranboo from his position. Steps made their way up the ladder, and before they all knew it, Sam was staring down at Tommy. “Are you alright? Are you in pain? Did something happen on the way here? What--”

“Dad,” Tommy blanched, recoiling as fast as possible, “I mean, Sam,” he glanced over to Phil, who held a neutral expression, “everything’s alright. I promise,” he said with a shaky smile. “You’re saying that like you didn’t just vomit on my wood floor,” Technoblade announced as he crawled up the wooden ladder. “That I now have to clean,” he grumbled, walking over to the goop and starting to scrub. Sam widened his eyes and turned to Tommy, “You threw up?” the teen grimaced, “..maybe..?” the others’ eyes flashed with murderous intent. “Okay, that’s it. I’m going to murder those two--”

“Sorry? Murder whom?” Phil sat up with a raised eyebrow.

Sam paused before he stood and made his way to the ladder, “Niki and Jack,” Technoblade let out a low growl, “Don’t tell me they did this.” it was more of a statement than a question. 

“They  _ have _ been acting quite strange these past few days…” Ranboo supplied, looking down. 

Tommy frowned and creased his eyebrows, watching the scene before him. His vision was blurry, his head ached so fucking much, and he felt as nauseous as if he were out at sea. In the moment of discomfort and disorientation, he spoke, “..fuck..if I--I knew that radiation sickness was so fucking an--annoying..then I woul’n’t hav’ gon’ t’ that..cra’er…” his words started slurring the more he talked. Sam widened his eyes as the teens’ lids drooped. “You  _ what? _ ” he partially yelled as the smell of gunpowder filled the room. “Tommy? Tommy? Can you hear me?” Ranboo asked Tommy as he leaned in closer. He didn’t answer. “He’s still breathin’..he’s just asleep, then,” Phil whispered under his breath. “Sam, I’m comin’ with you,” Techno growled, ignoring the vomit and unsheathing his pickaxe.

“Do you think he actually got hit by radiation, Jack?” Niki said as the two walked on the prime path. Jack tilted his head slightly, “I hope so,” he huffed. The duo continued walking in silence, an unspoken  _ ‘I’m quite happy he’s going to be gone,’  _ and a  _ ‘should we feel bad?’  _ filled the air. After a few minutes of walking, they came across two figures. “Technoblade? Sam? What--” Nihachu started, but was soon interrupted by Techno, “I don’t understand it.”

“Understand what?” 

“Why you two  _ assholes  _ tried to kill my baby brother,” he growled, showing off his tusks. 

“No one gets away with trying to kill my  _ son _ .” Sam hissed.

Those two fucked up.

Phil sighed as he carded a hand through his blond mush of hair. He grasped his cup of coffee harder;  _ part of him wondered if he could shatter it. _ The winged man stepped outside the cabin. A cold breeze swept past him, the freezing wind lingering at his skin longer; like a hand bruising his arm. “Heya, Phil,” Tommy greeted silently beside the man who jumped in surprise, spilling half his beverage. Phil snapped his head to the side, his eyes taking in the full sight of his son. The teen was sitting on the porch with his legs crossed-- “Why the fuck are you out of bed?” the older deadpanned. Tommy pursed his lips, he looked as if he were thinking of opting out of this conversation. Instead, he lifted his hand and tapped the space beside him, a tired smile adorning his face. Phil hesitated for a moment before happily sitting beside the teen. “Are you doing alright, son?” he questioned, not missing the half glare from the other.

“I’m not your son, and you know that by now,” he growled.

“Why not? Why can’t I be your dad?” 

“Because Sam’s my dad, fuckface.” Tommy coughed, covering his mouth with his palm. 

Silence enveloped the two. Only pausing when the younger coughed or gagged out his nausea. Phil stopped looking at his son-- _ could he even call him that anymore? _ And took a sip of his cold coffee. “Well,” he said, pausing as Tommy turned to him, “can I at least try to be your dad again?”

Tommy widened his eyes, he looked deep into his fathers' irises, searching for something. When he didn’t find it, he sighed, “Look, Phil. You can’t change things you did in the past,” Fear swallowed the older whole, his stomach twisting painfully.

“..I’m sorry I--”

“But, people can change. And so can you.”

Techno warily watched his brother as they walked past bunches of trees. The cold nipped both of their skins, though it didn’t affect Techno’s face, it had reddened Tommy’s nose and cheeks. The change of colour just made him look  _ paler.  _ Which just reminded the older that his brother was going to  _ die _ . And he couldn’t do anything about it. “...so that’s why Tubbo--hey, are you even listening to me right now?” Tommy turned to his brother, frowning. “Yeah, uh, something about Tubbo and bees?”

“ _ Tubbo eats bees _ , Techno. But sure, yeah, whatever,” he grumbled, walking ahead.

Technoblade pursed his lips, he was about to open his mouth when he was cut off, “Are you okay, Blade? Mister Blade, I quite like that name, you know,” Tommy laughed, coughing a bit at the end. The other stopped walking, his head hanging low. “Blade?” silence paused the two from walking. It crept below their feet and choked them from their last breath. “I’m  _ sorry _ . I should’ve thought--or maybe done somethin’ beforehand but now I’m goin’ to lose you and it’s all my fault and I won’t ever see you again and--”

“Whoa whoa  _ whoa! _ Calm down, Techno--”

“How can I calm down when you’re right here? Dying in front of me?”

Tommy’s breath hitched, his back arched as if he were trying to seem taller, straighter, stronger. Maybe he wanted his brother to know he was okay. “Bitch I--” a large tickle interrupted the younger from his speech. He automatically reached for his mouth, and soon, let out a large cough. It didn’t stop there though. Bloodstained his hands, shirt, the melted snow beneath him. Everything was red. “ _ TOMMY! _ ” Techno called out, reaching for the other. He pulled him into a warm embrace. “I kinda--” Tommy started, before stopping to cough again. It was getting harder to breathe. “Techie, if any--anything...I should-d be saying sorry..” he groaned, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m  _ sorry _ . But please, don’t let me die, I don’t want to die.” Tears pricked Techno’s eyes. Tommy whispered silently, “I don’t wanna die…”

Everything went black. 

And then Tommyinnit was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that end part at 12am so don't question if its a bit rushed--
> 
> Feedback, kudos, and comments are appreciated!
> 
> EDIT: im gonna self promote now—
> 
> my twt is Quinnya_  
> my discord is quinn#2405


End file.
